Halo active aromatic sulfonamide organic compounds have been known for well over one hundred years. These compounds have been put to a wide range of uses, which include fungicides, biocides, odor control agents, drug reaction intermediates, etc. A widely used sulfonamide organic compound is Chloramine-T. This invention relates to uses for a new class of halo active aromatic sulfonamide organic compounds which have enhanced properties and minimal side effects as compared to the compounds of the prior art. In a broad context this invention relates to the use of halo active sulfonamide compounds in odor control.
While the new compounds of this invention show improvement in a number of potential applications such as; biocides, fungicides, odor control agents, drugs for cultured fish, paint additives, soap additives, stain removers and teat cleansers, this application is particularly concerned with odor control.
When the new halo active aromatic sulfonamide compounds of this invention are used as a biocide, fungicide, odor control agent, or as a teat cleanser, solutions of the sulfonamide compound are brought into contact with the surface being treated. This contact is usually affected by spraying, washing, dipping, and/or mixing in such a manner as to contact the effected surface or substrate with an aqueous formulation of the desired sulfonamide compound or a blended mixture of same.